Unexpected Love
by Zinpachi Xetzu
Summary: Zhen Ji finds new company in a person she would never expect.. Lu bu! But problems arise when he wants to get serious! Hope you enjoy my first story! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own any part of Dynasty Warriors, but I do own this story! This story is Fictional not Historical. Hope you enjoy my FIRST story! Zhen ji X Lubu pairing**

There he was, on his steed Red Hare and with his weapon the Halberd in hand. He struck every soldier in a uniform that was in his way on his journey to escape the battle he unfortunately had lost. It was the almighty Lu bu on his own, who was escaping from Hu Lao Gate after the Allied forces broke through and slayed every one of his comrades including Zhang Liao. It was Wei who advanced in front of the other forces and when word got out that Lu bu was escaping, knowing he would later be a problem Cao Cao ordered any available general to block his exit. It was the beautiful general Zhen ji who took her lady officers to intercept the powerful Lu bu.

Lu bu had a clear shot to the gate he had to go to, to escape, but he was soon stopped in his tracks as Zhen ji rode up and blocked the gate. Lu bu couldn't help but admire her curves as he smirked and seized his halberd to his side. She couldn't lie, she admired Lu bu's strength and he wasn't bad looking either she whispered to herself. Lu bu usually would quickly just slay his opponents but she was different, he just couldn't raise his halberd to her. In his defense Diao Chan was slain and he was in need of a "woman's touch."

**Then they finally exchanged words after staring at each other from a distance…**

Lu bu – I know you don't plan to get in my way. You cannot possibly defeat me.

Zhen ji – You had better not underestimate me, I'm just as strong as any male general.

Lu bu – I don't know anything about that, I do know you're as pretty as a girl I'd have keep me company late at night. (Laughs)

Zhen Ji – YOU DARE MOCK ME YOU...YOU BEAST! That's it, CHARGE! (Points flute towards Lu bu)

Lu bu – Ha Ha I had hoped not to fight but I guess there's no other choice now. AGHHHH (charges towards Zhen Ji)

**Lu bu easily slices Zhen ji's lady officers down and stares at Zhen.**

Lu bu – I guess it's just us now (Laughs) would you like your death quick or slow and painful?

Zhen Ji – Guess I have to slay this beast myself, well Lu bu I hope your prepared. (Gets off her white steed)

Lu bu – Heh, here we go (Laughs as he hops off Red Hare)

They walk forward and are now a couple of feet away from each other as they get in fighting stance.

**To Be Continued….**

**CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

** DISCLAIMER – I don't own any part of Dynasty Warriors, but I do own this story! This story is Fictional not Historical. Chapter 2 of my FIRST story! Zhen Ji x Lu bu pairing**

**Continued…**

Lu bu and Zhen Ji stand in fighting stance.

Lu bu – You sure about this beauty?

Zhen Ji – I was just about to ask you the same thing (Laughs)

Lu bu – YOU DAREMOCK THE MIGHTY LU BU! AGHHHH (charges with his Halberd)

Zhen Ji – Looks like I hit a nerve (smirks)

**So it began, Lu bu tries to get in close and gets knocked back by Zhen Ji's magic. Lu bu then remembers that the magic of Zhen ji's flute is dangerous and will be a great obstacle. Even if he is powerful, he cannot get in close with that damned magic of hers. He's thinking until he gets interrupted.**

Zhen Ji – What's wrong Lu bu, a minute ago you were talking real mighty, what is this princess to much even for you? (Laughs)

**This angered the great warrior and he began to charge endlessly until he tired himself out.**

Lu bu – (panting and sweating) You're real tough behind that damned magic of yours, but you and I both know that if you didn't have it, your blood would have already stained my blade. For someone so high and mighty seems the only thing you're good at is cheating. (Makes an evil smirk)

Zhen Ji – Oh yea well I'll show you different! (Charges towards Lu bu)

**The princess runs towards the great beast determined to have his head… She swings and swings her flute (missing every shot) as Lu bu just laughs. Lu bu decides to finish this and begins to swing the giant Halberd but something stopped him. He just couldn't bring himself to harm her, he watched as she swung her flute even though she was intending to kill him he just had to admire her movements as if it was a "dance."**

**Lu bu has a mental conversation with himself…**

**Lu bu – Why can't I kill this broad, it would be so easy all I had to do is swing my Halberd and take her head off.**

**Lu bu – DAMN! Don't tell me I, no it couldn't be… IT JUST CAN'T!**

**Lu bu – But damn just look at her, she is freaking beautiful and has a damn good body at that. (Smiles)**

**Lu bu – SCREW IT, I WANT HER! I know she has something for me; I just have to make my move…**

**Back at Wei's main camp…**

Cao Cao – REPORT! What's the story on that Monster Lu bu?

Wei officer – My Lord, Lady Zhen is holding him off his escape.

Cao Cao – Oh no, I can't possibly leave burden on her like that. Bring me a horse and gather the men, I'm personally going to deal with the problem that is Lu bu.

**Back at the battle between Lu bu and Zhen ji…**

Zhen Ji – Looks like he's distracted by something, NOWS MY CHANCE! (Thrusts her flute as hard as she could at the idle Lu bu)

WHACK!

**Zhen Ji was able to strike the monster in the head…**

Lu bu – **SON OF A WHORE! **

**Mentally in Lu bu's head…**

**Lu bu – Oh shit, here's my chance!**

**Lu bu went down, but he pulled the Lady General down with him…**

Zhen Ji and Lubu – AGHHHHH

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNEXPECTED LOVE **

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own any part of Dynasty warriors, but I do own this story! This story is fictional not Historical. Chapter 3 of my First story! Zhen Ji x Lu bu pairing**

**CONTINUED…..**

Lu bu and Zhen ji – AGHHHHH

**Lu bu and Zhen ji fall on the ground, Zhen ji finds herself lying on top of this man who has slain more men than any man she ever knew. It didn't scare her though; in fact it turned the lady general on. She gazed into the general's eyes and what she saw was mortifying, she didn't see pure evil. No, she saw sadness what she saw was the eyes of an angel and they were beautiful. Lu bu just also stared at the beautiful general and noticed how her eyes sparkled and they were just dazzling. Of course he could not help but notice her size 44 E breasts on top of him. He tried to hold back his manhood, but he couldn't help but think she felt it anyway. Lu bu finally decided to speak…**

Lu bu – Ya know, I never asked your name beautiful. (As he smiles)

Zhen Ji – My name is Zhen Ji. (Trying to hold back from just sucking Lu bu's face off)

**Lu bu then reaches his hand to remove some of Zhen's hair from in front of her ear, and the unthinkable happened. Lu bu kisses Zhen Ji with so much passion that she began to moan his name quietly, but the mighty Lu bu heard it. He finally stops the kiss…**

Lu bu – I think we should find a more suitable place to finish this beautiful.

Zhen Ji – Yes of course. I need to see what this great warrior can do. (Smiling/blushing while grabbing the bulge in Lu bu's pants.

Zhen Ji – But we can't do it here I'm sure Lord Cao sent some warriors as reinforcements.

Zhen Ji – So leave and meet me at the gateway of Xu Chang at midnight.

Lu Bu – Ok, I'll be there. (As he hops on top of Red Hare)

Zhen Ji – I'll see you there, oh great Lu bu. (Kisses Lu bu on the lips before he rides off)

**Zhen Ji talks to herself…**

Zhen ji – I can't believe this.

Zhen Ji – I just want him so bad, and the size of that bulge! OH GOD!

**Zhen has to hold back from pleasuring herself as she can hear the sound of Cao's voice.**

Cao Cao – LADY ZHEN! My apologies for leaving you with such a beast. Any idea where he went, did he hurt you?

Zhen Ji – My apologies my lord, I'm afraid I didn't see where he went but I'm fine.

Cao Cao – Well as long as you're not hurt we can head back to our main camp as the battle is won here. (Smiles)

Zhen Ji – (Laughs) this was one hell of a day, but ok M'Lord lets head back.

**Cao Cao and Zhen Ji ride home on their steeds. **

**Lu bu talks to himself on the way home…**

Lu bu – God I can't wait till Midnight. (Smiles)


	4. Chapter 4

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own any part of Dynasty Warriors, but I do own this story! Fictional not Historical. Chapter 4! Zhen Ji x Lu bu pairing**

**CONTINUED…**

**In Zhen Ji's Room…**

Zhen Ji – God! I can't wait for tonight! (Dances around the room)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Zhen Ji – Who is it?

It's your BESTEST BESTEST FRIEND MADAME ZHEN! OPEN UP!

**Opens door…**

Zhen Ji – Oh it's just you He

Zhang He – How are you Lady Zhen!? I heard you were quite cheerful after the battle of Hu Lao Gate. (As He and Ji sit down on the bed)

Zhen Ji – Well He if you must know I kind of met someone.

Zhang He – OMG OMG DETAILS DETAILSS? Is he cute? Does he have a cute friend?

Zhen Ji – Well he's definitely "different" than my usual type of men.

Zhang He – Well who is the guy Ji?

Zhen Ji – I'll tell you but you must promise not to tell ANYBODY about it He!

Zhang He – OOOO a secret lover? How SPICYYYY! Fine I promise.

Zhen Ji – The mighty warrior Lubu He.

Zhang He - … ughh

Zhen Ji – I know what you're thinking, but he's not what everybody says he is. He's so sweet! I may have experienced "love at first sight."

Zhang He – Umm, I can see why I guess, he is tough and the danger he brings ohhhh. Anyway the point is he is to dangerous and we basically just tried to kill him how can you trust him Ji?

Zhen Ji – Because… Because…Because…

Zhang He – BECAUSE WHAT?

Zhen Ji – BECAUSE THE KISS WE SHARED WAS REAL He!

Zhang He – You kissed that BEAST?!

Zhen Ji – DAMMIT he's not a beast! (Slaps Zhang He)

Zhen Ji – I don't care what he's done in the past, I love him!

Zhang He – It's ok Ji, I know what it feels like to have a forbidden love. So you go to your man! I'll tell the officers to let you pass, and I'll get your horse but you have to get dressed.

Zhen Ji – Thank you He you are really a good friend.

Zhang He – No problem (As He hugs Zhen then leaves.)

**Zhen Ji sets out to meet the warrior Lubu in the dead of night…**

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Dynasty warriors, but I do own this story. Fictional not Historical. Chapter 5. Zhen Ji x Lubu pairing**

**Continued…**

**Zhen Ji finally makes it to Xu Chang and finds Lubu there waiting with a smile on his face, like a king awaiting his princess. It was a beautiful sight, so when she gets there she hops off her horse and runs into Lubu's arms…**

Lubu – Hey there beautiful. (Smiling)

Zhen Ji – Hey there you sexy beast, I've been awaiting this moment all day. (Smiling back)

Lubu – I want you to be mine Lady Zhen, all mine.

Zhen Ji – Oh Lubu I love you!

Lubu – I…I…I…love you to Zhen Ji!

Zhen Ji – I want you to make love to me right here!

Lubu – (Smiles) Oh come here already!

Zhen Ji then jumps into Lubu's arms and they kiss passionately. Their tongues played with each other, wrapping each other up. Zhen was surprised at how soft and somewhat sweet his tongue tasted. They somehow manage to stop swapping saliva, and were determined to finish what was started at Hu Lao Gate! Zhen had a task of undressing Lubu as he had come "full armor". Of course he helped and when it was done, Zhen Ji couldn't help but notice how well the moon reflected off Lubu's abs and his many scars just made her wetter. Then Lubu decided to take charge of undressing Zhen, it wasn't that hard considering all she wore was a nightgown. He didn't rush it though, he took his sweet time, sucking on her breasts one at a time. When she was fully undressed, he just had to marvel at her bare body and how beautiful it was. No scars just sweet, sweet skin he loathed for. So he kissed her and went really deep with his tongue, he then proceeded to lift her up and sat her on a convenient nearby bench. He then kissed every inch of her body, and when he got down to her gem, he claimed it, making it his, marking his territory. He licked and licked and Zhen Ji couldn't even explain in words how great it felt. She began to drip passion and he lapped it up like a thirsty dog. He was not done there; he then stuck his tongue in, and just explored and then started to go deeper and deeper with his toungue making Zhen Ji go nuts, she moaned his name as loud as she could, she didn't care if others heard. Yelling Lubu's name pushed him to go even deeper and faster. Eventually Zhen Ji climaxed scratching Lubu's back in the process. Hell they just added to his many other scars, which made him even sexier. After Lubu finished with her gem he kissed her again, allowing her to taste her own juices, Lubu had to admit it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. Zhen Ji of course wanted to repay Lubu's kindness so she proceeded to remove his pants and trousers, revealing his manhood. She wanted to just sit and admire it but she knew she had to act so she switched places on the bench with him. Lubu was already erect just looking at Zhen Ji which made her blush. She had to admit that this was bigger than any she had ever seen which made the warrior blush. She then got to work on it rubbing with her hand starting slow and then fast, she then used her breasts to help which made Lubu (who had his eyes closed enjoying the moment) moan her name.

Lubu – OHHHH Zhen

Zhen ji – hehe it only gets better from here my love.

**And boy was she right…**

Zhen Ji decided she needed to taste this giant, so she did, and in Lubu's eyes, she was a pro. She knew all sorts of tricks with her mouth, and with it being so giant, Lubu was surprised at how deep she went down on it while also massaging his testicles. Lubu had to let her know he was about to bust, and to his surprise she wanted every last drop. So he finally climaxed and Zhen ji couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste of his man gravy. They weren't done just yet, in fact they wanted more, so Lubu sat Zhen Ji gently on the bench "spread eagle style" and began to enter…

Lubu – I hope you're ready for this. (Rubbing his man hood)

Zhen Ji – Oh yea I want every inch!

Lubu – Well I don't know if I'm ready to give it to you yet. (Rubbing his man hood on her entrance)

Zhen Ji – Tease me eh, you really are a beast I suppose. (Smiling seductively at him)

Lubu – Oh yea and I'm going to show you what this beast can really do. (Beginning to enter slowly)

Zhen Ji – OHHHHH It feels so good Lu Bu!

So Lubu proceeded to make love this beautiful woman that he just adored. He thrusted harder and harder and then added speed to it, making Zhen Ji just go nuts, she's screaming the name of The great warrior Lubu and it makes him feel great. Now they're both are about to climax, and so they go harder and harder until they both explode with passion!

Lubu and Zhen Ji – AGHHOOOOOO!

Zhen Ji – That was wonderful, just what I'd expect from the great Lubu. (Cuddles with him while they lay in the grass) I love you.

Lubu- I love you to my love.

Lubu – I want to be by you forever my love.

Zhen Ji – I wouldn't have it any other way, but does this mean what I think it means?

Lubu – Yes! I want you to be my wife Lady Zhen!

**To Be Continued…**

**CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer – (FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY, I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DYNASTY WARRIORS, BUT I DO OWN THE STORY! THIS IS FICTIONAL NOT HISTORICAL!) Chapter 6 of my First Story and you know by now it's a Zhen Ji x Lubu pairing**

**Continued…**

Zhen ji – Lord Lubu… you want me to m…m…m…marry you?

Lubu – Yes! I want you to be by my side forever and I want to be by yours likewise.

Zhen Ji – But Baby you know the Wei kingdom would not approve of this. Much less Lord Cao Cao!

Lubu – Lady Zhen, Personally I just don't care what everyone thinks, and Cao can stick his opinion up his ass. If Dong Zhuo wasn't such a idiot, we would have won the battle of Hu Lao Gate and I would have already had Cao's head. (As he gets up and starts getting dressed)

Zhen Ji – Please don't get angry my love, but you'll have to give me time to think of this request. I really have to think this over. (Gets dressed and gets on her steed)

Lubu – Take all the time you need, besides won't we meet again soon? (Seductively winks and smiles at the lady)

Zhen Ji – Oh you can count on that (Seductively smiles and kisses him on his lips)

Zhen Ji – You have a place to stay?

Lubu – I just go where the wind takes me, don't worry about me my love, you just be careful getting home, if anybody gives you trouble just call my name and I'll come running.

**Zhen Ji thanks him and is about to ride off but asks Lubu something first…**

Zhen Ji- My love, maybe you should think of joining Wei, then we could easily get married, but it's just a proposal. (Rides off)

Lubu – ughhhh

**Lubu has a mental conversation with himself…**

**Lubu – She can't be serious! I can't possibly join Wei after I killed so many of their men.**

**Lubu – even if I did join, I couldn't possibly trust any of them, they could fucking kill me in my sleep!**

**Lubu – But it would mean I could marry Zhen, and I love her. (Lubu slams on the bench)**

**Lubu is talking until he's interrupted…**

Robber 1 – Hey! Hand over everything horse and all you Piece of shit! Don't make me cut you in half!

Lubu – Hahaha Do you know who you're fucking talking to. I AM THE MIGHTY LUBU!

Robber 2 – We don't give a fuck who you are, now hand over everything! (Points sword towards Lubu)

Lubu – Ohh there are two of you huh? Well I might as well give up (walks towards his horse knowing his spear is right next to it)

Robber 2 – Yea, we thought so you pussy (laughs)

Robber 1 – HURRY IT UP!

Lubu – Oh my apologies (laughs)

Robber 1 and 2 –What the fuck is so funny?

Lubu –Well it's just that I'm about to take both of your heads! (Laughs evilly and charges towards the Robbers)

Robber 2 – Well I guess he has a death wish.

**Lubu easily kills these two punks…**

Lubu – Oh look, they have a considerable amount of money on them.

Lubu – this should be enough for a room at the inn for the night. (Riding off)

**Zhen Ji is laying down in her bead thinking of what a night she just had, when Zhan He interrupts…**

Zhang He –Well how was it?

Zhen Ji – He, that was the best sex I have ever had!

Zhang He – Well I want full details tomorrow, but for now get your sleep haha.

Zhen Ji – Ok He, Night

**Zhen Ji falls asleep after a wonderful night, but she knows she still has to think about the request of marriage… To be continued… Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer – Chapter 7 of my first story! **

** Continued…**

**Zhen Ji tells Zhang He about everything that happened and then told him about the marriage request...!**

Zhang He – I say you, say yes Zhen.

Zhen Ji – Umm you sound really calm about this.

Zhang He – Well you seem to love him right? When you love someone, you usually marry them, no matter everybody's opinions.

Zhen Ji – Well I told him if he joined Wei, we could easily get married.

Zhang He- Well that would be the case if the guy wasn't FUCKING Lubu! Cao would never agree to that, all the other forces would look down on him for accepting a man with his kind of reputation in Wei. Not to mention the other generals would most likely give him trouble and a fight could ensue and that would be BIG trouble for him AND you.

Zhen Ji – (tearing up) Ughhhh why do I have to love the people I love!

Zhang He – its ok Zhen, you love who you love I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Zhen Ji – Maybe I could arrange a meeting between Cao and Bu!

Zhang He – It's risky but might just work. (Hugging Zhen)

Zhang He- But when are you meeting again?

Zhen Ji – Tonight! At midnight same place, I'll propose the idea!

Zhang He – Ok I'll see what strings I can pull here.

Zhen Ji – Oh thanks He! (Jumping on top of Zhang)

Zhang – No problem, NOW GET READY!(Getting up and leaving)

Zhen Ji – He's right! Ohh I can't wait!

**Meanwhile Lubu is already at their "usual spot"…**

Lubu- I hope she decided! I guess if I want to marry her, I'll have to kill my pride and join Wei.

Lubu – but I'll have to let her know that if some Wei punks steps out of line, I will not hesitate to slice him in half. (Smiles evilly at the thought of killing a Wei officer)

**Midnight comes and Zhen Ji finally comes…**

Zhen Ji – MY LOVE! (Runs into his arms)

Lubu – I've missed you!

Zhen Ji – I WILL MARRY YOU!

Lubu – YESSSS! (Lifts Zhen up)

Lubu- I've decided that I will join Wei despite my pride.

Zhen Ji – Speaking of that, I want you to meet Cao Cao in a meeting…

Lubu – (Hesitantly) if that's what you want then I'll do it my love!

Zhen Ji – Yes! Now we can do what we came here to do (Smiles seductively and pulls him in a kiss)

They kiss just going crazy inside each other's mouth, making up for the time they've been away from each other. Their toungue enjoy each other's company, while their exploring each other's mouths they start to undress each other. Zhen Ji starts with Lubu, glad he only came with a breastplate this time so it was easy to get it off and continue kissing. She couldn't help but grab on his stone hard abs while kissing. They were finally able to separate, and Lubu wastes no time getting Zhen out of her sexy blue dress and this time just lays her on the grass. The grass sort of tickled her bare naked back; Lubu takes this time to get out of his pants and trousers, exposing his giant length. This made Zhen smirk leading Lubu to kneel down and she sits up to pleasure him with her hand. She rubs it slowly up and down, with both hands causing him to moan her name. This excited her knowing that this mighty warrior was moaning HER name in pleasure. It made her hornier, she wanted him to give his all to her so she resorted to sucking. She started slowly, and out of nowhere she began to go fast and as deep as she could to make Lubu succumb to the pleasure and he moaned and moaned until finally he exploded in her mouth and like always she swallowed all of him. Lubu took his length out her warm mouth and started rubbing as he talked to this beauty.

Lubu – It's time to repay your kindness my love. (Smiles wide)

Zhen Ji – TAKE ME LUBU!

Lubu – It'll be my pleasure.

So Lubu wastes no time and he rubs her entrance with his length, making her moan which turned Lubu on. So he decided to go in hard right away, and he went at an extreme speed! Zhen Ji curled her nicely pedicured toes until she got used to his length, which didn't take long and soon she finally came and Lubu did a few minutes later. Now they lay there just enjoying the moment until they finally spoke while still naked on top of each other…

Zhen Ji – That was even better than the last 4 times babe. (Makes an exhausted smile)

Lubu – Heh just wait till next time. (Pecks her on the lips)

Zhen Ji – I can't wait till we make love in my bed, I'll have Cao meet you tonight here, okay dear?

Lubu – Ok, but if he starts going off at the mouth I won't hesitate to strike!

Zhen Ji – Please try to control yourself my love.

**And with that Zhen Ji and Lubu get up and get dressed, both anxious of how tomorrow is going to go, and leave each other's company. Zhen Ji can't help but wonder if Cao's going to agree to this meeting… **

**To be continued… Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Love**

** Disclaimer – Chapter 8 of my first story!**

**Continued…**

**Zhen Ji asks Cao Cao about meeting Lubu at dinner and his personal generals hate the idea…**

Dian Wei – HELL NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!

Xiahou Dun – If I see that beast I will slaughter him!

Zhen Ji – WELL I DIDN'T ASK YOU IDIOTS DID I?!

Dian Wei – Do you know what we went through at Hu Lao Gate? We watched as that monster slaughtered our men one by one!

Xiahou Dun – Lady Zhen you cannot trust this beast how do you know once he is welcomed in, he won't just kill ALL OF US IN OUR SLEEP! We can't put our men in that kind of danger!

Zhen Ji – but he said he wouldn't, don't all "monsters' deserve a second chance?

Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun – WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TRUST HIM?

Zhen Ji – BECAUSE I…. (Stopping herself as she knows she can't tell them she loves him, it would cause to many questions and trouble at that.)

**Zhen Ji argues back and forth with Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun until a voice that could be heard throughout the whole kingdom interrupted them…**

Cao Cao – ENOUGH!

Cao Cao – I think it's an legitimate request and I'm willing to put my pride aside if he's willing to join, besides his strength could be a great asset.

Xiahou and Dian – I can't believe this shit.

Zhen Ji – Oh thank you lord Cao, you won't be disappointed!

Cao – Make sure of it, now go tell him we'll meet him at midnight at our main gate.

Zhen Ji – YES! (Runs out the door)

Xiahou Dun – Cousin you can't be seriously considering this!

Cao Cao – OF COURSE NOT! Even though he would be a great officer in our army, we just can't trust that beast.

Dian Wei – So what are you planning?

**Cao Cao leans in and talks to the two about his plan, meanwhile Zhen Ji goes to meet Lubu a little early at their usual spot…**

Zhen Ji – MY LOVE HE SAID YESS!

Lubu – (Grabbing Zhen Ji in for a hug) Oh yes!

Zhen Ji – Yes he said just meet him at Wei's main gate. I say we ride together!

Lubu – So Cao's okay with our marriage?

Zhen Ji – Well… no I didn't tell him of the marriage but he said you can join so I'll tell him later.

Lubu – Well okay but what if this meeting is a trap.

Zhen Ji – Then we'll fight together my love.

**This turned Lubu on so he decided to get it on with his future wife, even though he still had questions about this meeting later, but all he wanted right now was her…**

Lubu – We still got time before midnight, what do you say we do it? (Smiles seductively)

Zhen Ji – I was just about to say the same thing. (As she kissed Lubu)

So they locked lips, this time it was different though. It was more passionate because they knew they would soon be married and they would finally be able to make love in a bed for once. Oh what they hell, they didn't care where they did it, as long as they were doing it. They kissed this time their tongues tackled each other wrapped around each other and Zhen Ji meanwhile had somehow undid Lubu's pants so they were down to his ankles while she played with the bulge in his trousers. That was until Lubu used his hands to pull them down and she was able to actually feel it and she made him so hard. Lubu massaged Zhen Ji's ass he enjoyed the firmness, which made him even harder so Zhen Ji unlocked from his lips and went straight to his length and started immediately with her mouth. Lubu enjoyed the warmness as he thrusted in and out her mouth, he moaned while he started to grab her head pushing it farther down his length almost all the way to his balls. She enjoyed that he could take charge and went as far as she could. And it was enough because Lubu finally came and she swallowed his man gravy with pleasure. Lubu then picked Zhen Ji up and sat her on his cock and she moaned at the pain but she eventually got used to it, Zhen Ji loved the way Lubu's muscles flexed as he lifted her up and down on his length. Zhen Ji loved it, it just felt amazing yea it hurt but at the same time she couldn't help but enjoy it. Finally Lubu came and Zhen Ji as well, they just stood there Zhen lifted in Lubu's hands they just enjoyed the moment. They soon figured it must be close to midnight so they decided to get dressed and headed towards Wei's main gate to meet Cao.

Zhen Ji –Here we go my love

Lubu – Yea, I'm interested in to seeing how this is going to turn out.

**So there they are, awaiting the meeting with Cao Cao, unbeknownst to them that they have something in store for them…**

**To be continued… Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer – Chapter 9 of my First story!**

**Continued…**

**Lubu and Zhen Ji wait in the darkness at the Wei's main central gate, until they are interrupted by a laughing voice…**

Cao Cao – So you actually came (as he walks slowly out of the darkness on his white horse.)

Lubu – Well if it isn't the great and legendary Cao (in a sarcastic voice)

Cao Cao – I see you're as ignorant as ever. Anyway I hear you want to join our ranks.

Lubu – Yea, that's right

Cao Cao – May I ask what brought the sudden choice?

Lubu – What can I say; I'm tired of sleeping in run down inns and sometimes on the cold hard ground at night.

Cao Cao – (Laughs) well you'll have to excuse me if I'm hesitant to let you join after Hu Lao Gate.

Lubu – Well sometimes you have to do what you have to do, I mean if I hadn't killed so many of your men, I'm sure you all would have killed me.

Cao Cao – Well how do you know this meeting isn't just a ploy to kill you?

Lubu – Well Lady Zhen said you'd let me join Wei and this meeting was to just settle it, and I trust her to be a lady of her words. (Grips his Halberd tight)

Cao Cao – Her? You don't trust me?

Lubu – Quite frankly, no I don't.

Cao Cao – (Laughs) Great! Because now I won't feel as guilty for doing this. NOW!

**Lubu looks as a Wei officer runs toward him, he laughs and jumps off Red Hare to deal with him, as he hears Zhen Ji scream…**

Zhen Ji – BU! (As she's getting dragged by Xiahou Dun)

Lubu – ZHEN I'M COMING! (Knocks the officer out and runs towards her)

Lubu – Let go of her you one eyed bandit before I take your other eye out! (He raises his Halberd but gets Head butted by Dian Wei)

WHACK!

Lubu – AGHHH (falls down)

**Lubu begins to black out as he can all but hear the conversation before him…**

Zhen Ji – BU NOOOOOO!

Xiahou Dun – SHUTUP YOU BITCH BEFORE I SLICE YOU UP!

Dian Wei – HAHAHAAH I GOT YOU, YOU BASTARD!

Cao Cao – HURRY LOCK HIM UP AND BRING HIM TO OUR DUNGEON, HE'S GOING TO BE OUR SLAVE TONIGHT! HHAHAHAHAAHA

**Lubu can only say one thing before he blacks out as he can feel him being dragged away…**

Lubu – DON'T WORRY ZHEN, I'LL COME FOR YOU SOON!

**WHACK!**

Dian Wei – SHUTUP YOU MONSTER!

**So Dian Wei drags Lubu along into Wei's castle and puts him a room where he is then stripped down to his trousers, and then shackled up to 2 posts… Meanwhile Xiahou Dun drags Zhen back to her bedroom…**

**(Throws Zhen on her bed)**

Xiahou Dun – STAY IN HERE AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING OUT TOMORROW THAT BEAST WILL BE EXECUTED!

Zhen Ji – (cries) it's all my entire fault!

**In Cao's room...**

Cao Cao – Did you follow my orders Wei?

Dian Wei - Yes my lord he is in the dungeon and his weapon and horse are being kept in a chamber by the courtyard.

Xiahou Dun – I can't wait till tomorrow.

**There he sat alone, only with his thoughts; he was once a great warrior now he's a prisoner. Well he was alone until he three girls walked in his chamber he would never had expected to see…**

Lubu – What the hell are you three doing here?

All three girls – Were here too rescue you silly!

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer – Chapter 10!**

**Continued…**

**There Lubu sat chained up, when three girls walk in apparently to save him…**

Lubu – How in the hell did you three get in here?

Yue Ying – We have our ways.

Sun Shang Xiang – Does it matter anyway, were saving you so shut it!

Zhu Rong - Just be happy were here.

Lubu – Why would you help me anyway?

Yue Ying – it's a favor to Zhen Ji, she knew this meeting might end up bad so she contacted us. (As she cut Lubu out of his chains)

Lubu – That is like her, thinking ahead, I love that girl so much.

Sun Shang Xiang – (Laughs) the great warrior in love.

Lubu – Oh shut up, anyway how can I repay you?

**The three girls all looked at him with a seductive look…**

Lubu – Oh no no no no, Don't you all have husbands or whatever?

Yue Ying – Well Zhen informed us of your size and we've all agreed it's bigger than our partners' penises.

Lubu – (Laughs) Do ladies usually discuss penis while together (BUSTS OUT LAUGING)

Zhu – QUIET DOWN! And we also discuss our sex lives, and were all sexually starved so you don't have a choice since we helped you.

Lubu – Oh don't worry nobody can hear us in here, and I don't know if I should do this.

**The three girls all pull out their weapons and point them at Lubu…**

Lubu – I can't believe I'm being forced to have sex! Well I mean you three are quite pretty and apparently my length feels the same. (Pointing to his bulge)

Lubu – So what the hell let's go!

**The girls smile and put down their weapons then walk towards Lubu…**

Lubu – I want you all to strip for me!

The three girls didn't want to upset the great man who was built taller and muscular than all of their men combined! So they started slowly taking off their clothes right in front of Lubu.

Lubu – HURRY UP! (Laughs like a maniac as he touches his self.)

The three sped up but it wasn't fast enough apparently so Lubu gets up and goes to Yue Ying and rips off what remaining clothes she had on, and then does the same to the other two. They all stare at each other's naked bodies. Lubu smiles and breaks the silence…

Lubu – So who's first?! (A giant smile comes across his face as he stares at Yue Ying)

Yue Ying – Heh, I guess me (She walks forward, and is lifted up by Lubu)

Lubu – YOU TWO PLAY WITH EACH OTHER UNTILL I'M DONE WITH THIS ONE!

Sun Shang Xiang and Zhu Rong both stare at each other while watching Lubu lift Yue on top of his length, and Yue just moans in a combination of pain and pleasure as Lubu buries his face in her chest. Sun notices Zhu pleasuring herself, and Sun can't help it so she comes from behind and replaces Zhu's hand with hers. She begins to finger Zhu Rong and Zhu Rong reaches her hand to do the same to Sun. They both moan with pleasure and begin to go faster; meanwhile Lubu had switched positions with Yue Ying, now he was on the cold ground while she rode him faster and faster! Eventually they both climaxed and Lubu wasn't even done, he still had two more horny women waiting for him. He sees them touching each other so he uses this chance to get hard, and he figures since Yue Ying passed out, he could take them both. When he finally got hard from watching this girl on girl action he spoke…

Lubu – Hey ladies, I'm ready for both of you. (As he sat up)

The two ladies walked towards him, they couldn't help but notice his length standing up and ready. Zhu Rong was ready so she used her hand to push Lubu down so that his back was on the ground, and she sat on his length taking it all in at once. Sun of course wanted to be a part of it, so she sat on Lubu's face and as soon as she did his long toungue entered her. She leaned forward and began to make out with Zhu who was enjoying Lubu's length inside of her. Zhu began to ride faster and faster, Lubu then started to explore Sun with his toungue, going as deep and as fast as he could. He decided to share his length with Sun, so they changed it to where Sun was on her knees, Zhu sat on top of Sun's ass. Lubu entered Sun while he leaned forward to explore Zhu with his toungue. He began to go deeper inside Sun making her moan and he made Zhu do the same thing with his toungue. He then pulled out of Sun and went inside Zhu while also making out with her. He didn't want to leave Sun out of it so he fingered her with his free hand. So they all enjoyed the moment when they finally climaxed. They all lie on the ground and decide that they'll rest for an hour then do what they came for in the first place…

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 10**


	11. UPDATE

**SO SORRY ON MY ABSENCE FROM THE STORY! **

**I RECENTLY MOVED AND HAVE NO ACCESS TO A COMPUTER IOM TYPING THIS AT SCHOOL ACTUALLY. I PROMISE I'LL GET BACK TO THE STORY AS SOON AS I CAN BUT IT MAY BE A WHILE! SORRY ONCE AGAIN. OH AND HAPPY NEW YEARS !**


End file.
